Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 2: Judgment Day
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 2: Judgement Day is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Terminator crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator. Plot In 1995, John Connor is ten years old and living in Los Angeles with foster parents. His mother Sarah Connor had been preparing him throughout his childhood for his future role as the leader of the human resistance against Skynet, but was arrested after attempting to bomb a computer factory and imprisoned at a mental hospital under the supervision of Dr. Silberman. Skynet sends a new Terminator, designated as 'T-1000', back in time to kill John. An advanced prototype, the T-1000 is composed of a 'mimetic poly-alloy' that allows it to take on the shape and appearance of anything it touches (short of complex devices such as guns or bombs), and transform parts of its anatomy into knives and stabbing weapons. The T-1000 arrives under a freeway, kills a policeman and assumes his identity. Meanwhile, the future John Connor has sent back a reprogrammed T-800 Terminator to protect his younger self. And a DeLorean Time machine shows up with our heroes sent to help the T-800 with his mission. The Terminator and the T-1000 converge on John in a shopping mall, and a chase ensues in which John, the Terminator, and our heroes escape together by motorcycle and other things. Fearing that the T-1000 will copy and kill Sarah in order to get to him, John orders the Terminator and our heroes to help free her. They encounter Sarah escaping the hospital after severely injuring Dr. Silberman's staff and himself. The group escape the T-1000 in a police car. The Terminator informs John and Sarah about Skynet, the artificial intelligence that will initiate a nuclear war on 'Judgment day' and go on to create the machines that will hunt the remnants of humanity.[N 1] Sarah learns that the man most directly responsible for Skynet's creation is Miles Dyson, a Cyberdyne Systems engineer working on a revolutionary new microprocessor that will form the basis for Skynet. Sarah gathers weapons from an old friend and plans to flee with John to Mexico, but after witnessing a nuclear explosion in a nightmare, she sets out instead to kill Dyson in order to prevent Judgment day from occurring. Finding him at his home, she wounds him but then finds herself unable to execute him in front of his family. John, our heroes, and the Terminator arrive and inform Miles of the future consequences of his work. They learn that much of his research has been reverse engineered from the damaged CPU and the right arm of the previous Terminator. Convincing him that these items and his designs must be destroyed, they break into the Cyberdyne building and retrieve the CPU and the arm. The police arrive and Miles is shot, but stays behind to trigger the explosives, blowing up the lab and his research. The T-1000 relentlessly pursues the surviving trio, eventually cornering them in a steel works. In a tense and climactic dénouement, the T-1000 succeeds in seriously damaging, and temporarily shutting down the Terminator, until its emergency back-up system brings it back online. The Terminator surprises the T-1000, shooting it into a vat of molten metal with a grenade launcher and destroying it. John disposes of the arm and CPU of the original Terminator in the vat. As Sarah is expressing relief that the ordeal is over, the Terminator explains that in order to ensure the success of its mission it must also be destroyed. It asks Sarah to assist in lowering it into the vat of metal, since it is unable to "self-terminate". John and some of our heroes beg the Terminator to alter its decision, but it bids them farewell as it is lowered into the vat. The Terminator gives the tearful John a final thumbs-up, as it disappears into the molten steel and shuts down. Sarah looks to the future with hope, musing "if a machine, a Terminator, can learn the value of human life, maybe we can too." Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Sharky, Willy, Mako, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Zecora, Babs Seed, Duke, Smudger, Dusty Crophopper, The League of Ed-venturers, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Daring Do, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Powerpuff Girls, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Scenes * *The T-800 and our heroes arrive *The T-1000's entrance * * * *At the mall/the motorcycle chase *Explanations/the T-1000 *Retrieving Sarah/Hospital escape * * * * * * * * * Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:War films Category:Censored films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Stan Winston Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series